


Glorious splendor of His Majesty

by Circe80



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe80/pseuds/Circe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I had in mind for a while. King Cailan is indeed Maric's son.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glorious splendor of His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in mind for a while. King Cailan is indeed Maric's son.

It was a usual party in Orlais. Gossip, cheeses, some strange-looking meals…

  
Cailan was in the company of the beautiful Empress Celene. She was discussing with him some new novel she had read recently. As much as Cailan loved heroic tales, she bored him this night, so he excused himself and said that he would withdraw to the chambers that were reserved for him.

  
The Empress gave a sign to one of the servant girls. A gorgeous, olive skinned girl, with curly shoulder-length ebony hair, who was wearing a dark purple dress, placed herself at once next to the Empress.

  
"Accompagnez sa Majesté à sa suite," Celene said.

  
The girl just nodded and headed in front of Cailan. He followed her, admiring her figure. She was tiny and slim. He loved slim girls. He felt his cock hardening as he watched her walk, swaying her hips.

  
She led him through glorious hallways of the great Orlesian castle and opened the door to a magnificent bedroom. Everything in it was hand-carved and gold-plated, even the bed.

  
She wanted to leave the room, but Cailan stopped her by wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. He looked straight into her warm dark brown eyes.

  
"I haven't seen you before here. And I would surely remember such beauty," he said and buried his face into her hair and inhaled her smell. "Your name," he whispered.

  
"Yvonne," she said with an Orlesian accent. Her voice was sweet as honey and Cailan got the instant desire to make this girl moan his name.  
He brushed her hair from her beautiful oval face. "Tell me, Yvonne... Have you ever lain with a King?" he asked in a husky voice. She gasped and tried to step back, but he grabbed her with his other arm, too.

  
"S'il vous plaît, Votre Majesté..."

  
"Mmmm... yes...I want you to beg me, sweet girl." He moved one of his hands down to her side and grabbed and slightly started lifting the bottom of her dress.

  
With other hand he cupped her face and leaned in. His lips were hovering above hers. She started breathing hard. He licked her lower lip slowly, then took it in his mouth and bit it a little. She moaned. His other hand was now under her dress, gliding over her bare thighs, moving up over her hips and reaching her buttocks.  
He found her mound and teased her by moving his finger up and down her slid ever so slowly.

  
She moaned softly and threw her head back. He withdrew his hand and with both hands tore the front of her dress, revealing her gorgeously smooth shoulders and perfect round breasts. He licked her neck from the jaw to her collar bone and then moved to her breasts. He licked each nipple in turn, caressing her breasts with tender fingers. She gasped.

  
"You like that, sweet girl?" he said gravelly.

  
She nodded. Suddenly he stopped everything and withdrew both hands.

  
He grinned wickedly. She looked at him with the lust in her eyes and peeled off her dress from her perfect body in a second.

She licked her lips. "Votre Majesté...faites moi l'amour..." she said taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

  
He smirked. "Oh, no, no, sweet girl. I won't make love to you." He pushed her on the bed. "I'm going to fuck you...hard."

  
He removed his boots and breeches, leaving only his linen shirt on. His erection, long and hard, sprung free, its tip glistening with pre-cum. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to him. Cailan placed her legs on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't a sweet and soft kiss. It was rough, lustful, and he rammed himself into her wet softness.

  
She moaned in his mouth. He was so deep that she wanted to scream. It was both painful and good. His thrusts were ruthless as he slammed into her over and over. It was pure need, that was clear. Her moans and cries grew louder and filled the room.

  
"Look at me!" he yelled at her.

  
She did. "Good...sweet...girl..." he encouraged her. “Now come for me. "

  
Yvonne couldn't contain it anymore. She thought she was going to explode. Suddenly a wave of heat flooded her as she cried out Cailan's name.

  
He didn't stop there. A few more thrusts and he spilled his seed into her.

  
He fell on the bed beside her; spent, sweaty and breathless.    
She smiled. He looked at her and caressed her hair.

  
"You can go now," he said coldly.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~SPECIAL THANKS to my betas- Morninglight, Graymalkyn and Eynla~


End file.
